Intoxicating Touch
by afreezingnote
Summary: Somewhat of a K/S beginnings story. There's some language, and the possibility of M content in later chapters. I went through and edited some things. Ch. 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

...

Commander Spock and the captain walked off the bridge to the turbolift in synchronized steps. Kirk stopped farther from the control board; however, both men reached to press the button for the appropriate deck at the same time. Their fingers brushed together, delivering a small, yet intense buzz of electric shock. If Jim had not closed his eyes, he would have seen the disruption of his first officer's usually neutral features. This physical reaction could only mean one thing as far as the Vulcan knew, but he was too stunned in the moment to believe it.

"Impossible," Spock thought, "but fascinating." In his own shock he had not noticed that Jim had moved to the far side of the lift. He directed his attention back to his affected captain when Jim spoke.

"Oh, Spock," Jim began, struggling with his words as he desperately tried to keep the desire out of his voice, though mostly failing, "When when we… I… it… why… what just happened?" Jim's hands had clenched into fists, and his head had fallen against the lift's wall as he wondered why on earth it had felt so good to touch Spock.

Jim had already been feeling hypersensitive through their whole shift and began to ask himself, "Why did I pick such an attractive bridge crew?"

He would not mind involving himself more personally with any of them, each having something that just made them extremely _doable_.

Uhura had her attitude, which in itself was hot, and Jim never could shake the ideas of what exactly she could do with her tongue.

Chekov's innocence was just too cute and, when paired with his Russian accent and genius, was simply irresistible.

Sulu, a fantastic pilot and friend, had it going for him naturally. He's Asian and that is almost always hot.

And Spock. Spock remained mysterious and intriguing. Jim knew that they were supposedly destined to be great friends, though it hardly seemed possible, but he paid attention to Spock anyway. He wanted to be closer to this half-Vulcan as he had felt with Spock's older self. Plus, there was just something about those ears and those eyebrows on top of that well concealed power that was just a turn on.

The intense surprise he felt at their touch had belonged largely to Spock, but Jim had no way of knowing it at the time. The long moment it had taken Spock to finally respond had allowed Jim's thoughts to run wild, and he was surprised again to hear his commander's even tone.

"Captain, I am not entirely certain. Your response seems to be a… powerful one. I would like to research the matter further before attempting to make an explanation."

"Okay," Jim said, "But you are going to try, right?"

"Yes, Captain, I will inform you as soon as I have found a satisfactory amount of information about the phenomenon that just occurred between us."

"You think you know what it is?"

"I have an educated guess. I apologize that this has disturbed you, Captain, but we have reached the appropriate deck for my departure. Please excuse me."

"I just want to understand, Commander, that's all," Kirk said, attempting to regain his professionalism, as Spock made his exit.

"I also want to put your fingers in my mouth," he continued in his thoughts which soon returned to his former contemplations. "Is it weird that I'm attracted to most of my bridge officers even though only one of them is a woman?" Jim proceeded to his quarters as he surmised that being a starship captain also meant being sex starved.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock continued down the hallway to a science laboratory, but found that his mind was too distracted for work. He decided that a discussion with his current girlfriend would be most logical and rose gracefully from his chair as always to make his way to her quarters.

"Spock," Uhura greeted as she opened the door to answer the buzz, "Come in."

"You're feeling thoughtful," she observed.

"I am," Spock agreed, inclining his head slightly, "An occurrence of interest took place moments ago with the captain in the turbolift from the bridge."

"Oh?"

"Do you remember our conversation about Vulcan marriage?"

"I do."

"And you know that T'Pring, my former betrothed, was destroyed with Vulcan."

"Yes."

"Her death severed the connection, weak as it already was, between us. I had no other inclination of a person more suitable to forage a bond with than you. However, when both the captain and I reached to select a deck, our fingers touched. The physical response between us was quite strong. Stronger than that between myself and my former bondmate. It is perhaps strong enough to indicate something rather rare, in fact."

"You think the captain is meant to be your bondmate?"

"So it would seem. I do not know if he would be interested in pursuing that kind of relationship at all, let alone with me."

"Kirk has been full of surprises so far. It might be possible," Uhura encouraged.

"I do not wish to upset you with my decision," Spock said, "You have often been the only person in Starfleet that has willingly interacted with me in a friendly manner."

"I like you, Spock," Uhura answered, smiling, "You told me when we agreed to try having a relationship that it might not work out between us. I understand that. I want you to do what will best complete you."

"Thank you, Nyota," Spock answered quietly, "I trust that we can still be friends."

"Of course. May I ask what he did when you touched?" Nyota was far more hurt than she would let Spock see. She had really loved him, but she knew that it had been unlikely that the relationship between them was the one that would satisfy his Vulcan nature. The telepathic response they shared was almost nonexistent, though Spock had speculated that might be because of his mixed blood. She was curious if he had at last found what his soul needed. If it were so it would be easier to let him go.

Spock described Kirk's reactions to her, and she could not deny that it was obvious that his response had been positive.

"I do not understand why he moved away from me if he found the experience pleasant," Spock mused. He still had problems grasping human behaviors, especially those surrounding sexuality.

"Kirk isn't a total idiot," Uhura conceded, "He knows that Vulcans do not like to be touched casually. From what you said he did, it sounds to me like he was very aroused by your touch and moving away was his way of protecting you from his lust."

"Why would the captain go out of his way to accommodate me? Based on his interactions with others, it is most illogical."

"The captain is not always logical. He doesn't hate you, Spock. Have you never noticed how much he tries to impress you? He always asks for your opinion. He always jumps in when a crewmen makes a stab at your heritage."

"Perhaps the captain simply wants my approval as I have been well respected in Starfleet for a longer time than himself and recognizes that I can be of help. It is logical that the captain would not promote xenophobia as he is the leader of a starship intended for galactic exploration."

"This is James Kirk we're talking about. The brash, young captain who throws caution to the wind in order to pursue what he thinks is right with no consideration for the rules. He doesn't remotely ponder regulation when Bones or Scotty mentions something. He does when you do. He is well aware of the things that McCoy called you before he gained command, and yet he now asks his best friend to refrain from insulting you. I don't think you can call this coincidence, Spock." Her argument was strong though she had been formulating it as she spoke. Every word was true, however, and she realized that perhaps Kirk did have real feelings for Spock.

"It is a wonder that I have missed all of this, Nyota," Spock commented.

"He tries to make it look like he's only shaping up to keep his captaincy, and it's believable. It only began to click for me now. I've known Kirk since we started Academy, and this is different. I think he is afraid of what he feels for you."

"You are usually right, Nyota. I do not know what to do. I find it remarkably regrettable to cause you pain, and I am having difficulty controlling my emotions."

"Spock, it's okay not to be perfect," She said, taking a breath to prepare herself to be honest. "It will hurt me not to be with you, but it would hurt me more to stay with you knowing that I am keeping you from what will make to happy."

Spock could see the pain in Nyota's eyes but knew that she would not lie. It hurt him. He desperately needed to meditate. "Nyota, are you certain?" She nodded, restraining tears.

"Talk to him."

"I have been and always shall be your friend. Thank you, Nyota. I know that I can not understand how difficult this is for you, but know that I am grateful."

"I'll be okay," she added as she began to usher Spock out, "I'll see you in the morning, okay? Go ahead."

Spock left as requested but still felt uncertain. He would not talk to the captain without first meditating, and that would prove a difficult pursuit as his thoughts were lost in the memory of James Kirk's bare skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim sat down at his desk, deciding to make an effort to discover what had just happened with Spock. His search on Vulcans pulled up scant amounts of information. He had not expected much since Vulcans are known to be very private people. He gathered little that he did not already know. Perhaps at a later time he would search again using his captain overrides for more hard to get documents.

He wished that he could talk to someone, but of his usual confidants, one was the problem and the other would be horrified at the predicament. Jim couldn't even imagine what McCoy would say if he admitted having feelings for Spock. "Damn it, Jim! The green-blooded hobgoblin? Are you out of your mind? Did he do some Vulcan voodoo when he touched you?" No. He couldn't talk to Bones about this one. But he could talk to Spock. Well, _a_ Spock, just not this one.

As he opened a transmission to New Vulcan, he thought, "Jim, you're an idiot for not thinking of this before!" It took a few moments before the link was accepted, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that the old Spock had answered himself.

"Hello, Jim," he greeted in that warm way that made Jim feel what he could only describe as cozy.

"Hey Spock, old man. I'm glad you picked me up. I wasn't sure how to ask for you."

Spock answered with his classic head inclination, a trait Jim knew the younger Spock carried as well. "I saw the transmission from the Enterprise and knew that it had to be you. While it was possible that it might be my younger self, I would be just as adept at wiring him through to our father. I believed it would be logical for me to request reception either way."

"A sound surmise," Jim replied with a grin, "It's good to see you again."

"I can assure you the sentiment is returned. How can I help you Jim?"

"I wanted to ask you a question concerning Vulcans. I tried to research the matter myself, but I pretty much drew blanks."

"There is not much Vulcan culture that is known to those other than Vulcans. I am curious to know the nature of your query."

Jim could almost feel this Spock's interest through the connection and, figuring that that statement was Vulcan for 'Come on, what are you waiting for?!', did not make him wait. "It's about something that happened earlier today. The younger you and I were departing the bridge together and, well, to cut a short story shorter, we touched since we both reached for a deck button, and it felt… _good_, if you understand my meaning."

The older Spock looked surprised but not shocked before responding, "If I understand your insinuation, I must admit to wondering when this discovery would happen for the two of you."

"What do you mean?"

"The good feeling you are referring to at touching my younger self is a strong attraction, is it not?"

"You could call it that," Jim confirmed, "Are you telling me that this happened between you and the other me?"

Spock inclined his head again. "While my Jim was still alive, we were what humans would call 'more than friends'." Spock paused, "Did you experience an almost electric sensation?"

"Yeah!" Jim exclaimed, "What was that about?"

The older Spock seemed to repress a smile. "This happened remarkably quickly for the two of you. This is a very complicated part of Vulcan culture. I do not believe my younger self will appreciate my making you aware of this."

Jim scowled. "You aren't going to tell me?"

"I did not say that, Jim. I was merely acknowledging that your Spock might be displeased that he will not be the first to inform you of these things. I shall be careful with what I tell you, but I will not hold back necessary information."

"Alright, so why did it feel so good when he touched me?" Jim asked, jumping into the matter headfirst.

"That would be due to his telepathy. Vulcans establish mental contact through the hands, as you know. That is one of the reasons we prefer not to be touched, so as those not aware of Vulcan ability would not be unknowingly exposing themselves accidentally to our telepathic abilities. The other is a more influential and secretive reason. Vulcan hands are very sensitive, and when a Vulcan is touched on the hands it is considered an erotic gesture. Now, Jim, I must request that you not use that tidbit unfairly."

Jim nodded. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind. What else should I know? Does it feel that good to anyone who Spock touches?"

"It is unlikely that that is the case. If it felt noticeably good to you at such a slight contact, it would seem that the two of you, like myself and my Jim did, have a strong potential for a successful mental bond."

"A mental bond?" Jim queried.

"As you might guess, Vulcans do not enter casual relationships. A Vulcan marriage involves the formation of a mental bond between the two individuals involved. This allows the couple to communicate without speaking. I will not presume that it will be the same for you and your Spock, but my Jim was my t'hy'la."

"T'hy'la?"

"T'hy'la is an affectionate term for a friend, brother, or lover. Jim, throughout the time we knew each other, was all of those things to me. The connection between two that are t'hy'la is exceptionally strong."

"Do you think I'm Spock's t'hy'la?"

"It is possible."

Jim was quiet for a few seconds and without looking up at the older Spock asked, "Do you miss him?"

"Without question," he answered softly.

"I'm sorry," Jim offered. Spock did not respond right away.

When he spoke again, he simply said, "I am grateful for the time I had with my Jim. There is one more thing I think it would be beneficial for you to know."

"What's that?"

"Vulcans do not kiss the same way humans do." Spock held up two fingers in the shape of the sign language letter 'U', and continued, "To perform a Vulcan kiss, you hold your fingers like this and touch the tips to your partner's."

A signal from the bridge interrupted, and Uhura's voice said, "Bridge to Captain Kirk, Starfleet is sending in a new message."

"Patch it through to my quarters," Jim requested.

"Yes sir," Uhura's voice answered before cutting the signal.

"I guess that means I have to get back to work," Jim said to Spock.

"If you have further questions, you know where to contact me," Spock offered.

"Thank you."

"Have a nice evening, Jim. I wish you luck."

"You too. Thanks again, Spock, I think I'll need it."

...

In his quarters, Spock's attempt at meditation proved largely unsuccessful. As he tried to compartmentalize his emotions, thoughts of attraction towards his captain that he had previously been unaware of surfaced. The man was beautiful in both human and Vulcan standards. Spock was troubled by his thoughts as much as his new, unchecked feelings.

"Father will not approve. It would be illogical to take a male mate in the face of extinction. It is also illogical to deny t'hy'la." Spock stopped. He froze physically and mentally to replay his thoughts. Yes. His mind had said it. T'hy'la. "Yes," Spock's subconscious breathed, "He is t'hy'la. And father did marry mother because he loved her. Father will understand. Father must understand that I will not bond with anyone but t'hy'la. If he is willing." At this, Spock's thoughts darkened. "Would James Kirk's infamous and reckless sex drive allow him to enter a committed relationship as required by a Vulcan?" Spock hoped so, no matter how illogical such wishing was.

After a few moments more of this sort of thinking, Spock had his most illogical thought yet. "If only I could know the future, this would be much easier." He scolded himself then thought, "But wait. I have access to my future self. I do not really wish to speak to him, though if his Jim felt something for him it is a slight indication that my Jim will feel something more for me." He decided that he would contact the ambassador following Alpha Shift the next day, but for now, as meditation had failed, he would attempt to sleep.

...

After scheduling a debriefing on the newest details on their mission for the morning, Jim descended into weary contemplation. Had he just seriously discussed marriage to his male first officer? Of the two issues, only the commitment really irked him. Gay sex was something he knew how to appreciate, but he had never been in a long lasting relationship. "Spock is hot. Spock is really smart and fun and elegant and _fascinating_. Marrying Spock can't be such a bad idea. We'd have a telepathic bond. How cool is that shit? We'd be able to do so much with that. Make decisions together without arguing in front of everyone out loud. Have dirty conversations on the bridge in the privacy of our minds. And the sex like that? It would be fucking amazing. Sex with Spock even without a mental connection would be outstanding. Being married to Spock would get me laid a hell of a lot more than I am now. I hope. That sounds pretty damn good. I've got to talk to Bones," he thought right before falling into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my reviewers, favoriters, and alerteders! It means a lot. There will probably be some more Balance of Terror (which I do not own) stuff before I get to the relationship conversation. I'll try not to make you wait too long though.

...

The senior officers and bridge crew gathered in a conference room, waiting for the captain. He arrived at precisely the scheduled time. "Good morning everyone," he began.

"Good morning, Captain." "Captain." "Mornin' Captain." "Good morning, Keptin." "Aye, Cap'n." The amassed crew chorused in response.

"Starfleet command has been monitoring the Romulan neutral zone closely following the Narada incident and has found that there have been Romulan ships crossing into Federation space. We are to investigate the breach of treaty and attempt to reveal the Romulans' motivations. It is a delicate situation as we are in no condition to be entering a war on Romulus. Each of us must make sure that all of our departments are running at maximum efficiency in case of the worst. Beyond that, there are no further instructions. Resume your stations."

As the crew dispersed, Spock came to the captain's side on the way to the bridge. "Was there no indication of whether the Romulan ships were hostile?"

"None that Starfleet deemed it necessary to inform us."

"That is odd, Captain."

"Quite so, Mr. Spock."

They parted ways once the lift opened. Spock activated his station as Kirk sank into his chair. "How long until we reach the neutral zone?"

"A little under seven hours, Keptin."

"Approximately 6.47 hours, Captain."

"Thank you Chekov; Mr. Spock."

…

"Captain, we're picking up what appears to be a Romulan transmission, sir, but it is in an unidentified code." Uhura announced toward the end of Alpha sift.

"Give it to Mr. Spock, I'm sure he can figure it out," the substitute navigator (Chekov had been called to Sickbay) muttered under his breath.

"What was that Lieutenant?" the captain snapped.

"Nothing, sir."

"Repeat it."

"I was just suggesting giving it to Mr. Spock."

"That being a compliment to Mr. Spock's abilities to decode?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Well," Kirk began sternly, putting his hand warningly on the lieutenant's chair, "There's one thing you can be sure of: Leave any bigotry in your quarters; there's no room for it on the bridge."

"Captain, it's nothing that Communications can't handle. I'll get my people on it right away, sir," Uhura added.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Uhura. Notify Spock and myself when you get a break through."

"Aye, Captain."

"Sulu, you have the conn." Jim rose and made his way to Bone's office.

…

"Jim, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Bones, you're a snarky bastard, you know that right?"

"That's what a best friend is for. What's going on up there? It's been real quiet down here, like the calm before the storm."

"It's been quiet on my front too, Bones. I don't like it, but that's not why I'm here."

"I knew you had a reason. Come on," Bones said, gesturing to his office.

"What's up Jim?" Bones asked as they sat down.

"There's something I want to tell you."

"I'm all ears, Jim."

"I think I like someone."

"That's not particularly new. Who is it?"

"It's different this time. When I tell you, promise you won't freak out?"

"I promise, Jim. Now, what's up?"

"I think I… Well, I think I'm falling in love with Spock."

"Spock?"

"Yes, Spock."

"The hobgoblin?"

"Don't call him that, Bones."

"You're serious aren't you, Jim?"

"Dead serious, Bones."

"How much do you know about Vulcans, Jim?"

"I know a little."

"You know that Vulcans mate for life?"

"Yeah."

"You know that means that Spock isn't going to have sex with you unless the two of you decide to spend the rest of your lives together?"

"Yep."

"You really are serious," Bones observed. He grabbed two shot glasses and his bottle of brandy. "To emotional maturity," he toasted.

Jim scowled, but drank his portion anyway.

"I'm proud of you Jim. I was beginning to think that maybe you really were going to continue a life of one night stands."

"You know I haven't had a one night stand in a long time, Bones."

He nodded his agreement. "And all of that is for your unemotional male first officer."

Jim smiled. "I just wanted to tell you."

"Do you think you have a chance?"

"More statistically unsound things have happened before."

"True that. You are Jim Kirk, the master of making the impossible into reality."

"I guess we'll see. Well, Bones, thanks for understanding. I better get some more of my paperwork done before I get demoted," Jim said as he stood.

He was out the door and heading back through sickbay as Bones called, "Hey Jim, you know you said the L word, right?"

Jim ignored him.

…

Spock was contemplative as he sent a video link to New Vulcan. The captain had just defended his honor in a rather vehement manner. Though the disciplinary action was necessary, he could not help but think that if the insult had been directed at anyone else, the reprimand would have been less harsh.

He was so involved in his thoughts that he did not immediately notice that his older self had answered the transmission.

"Spock," the older half-Vulcan queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Ambassador," young Spock answered shortly.

"Father has already gone off-planet this morning if you wished to speak with him."

"No, I wished to speak with you. Forgive me. I was 'lost in thought' as our crewmates might say."

"I understand. What do you require?"

"May I inquire the status of your relationship with your timeline's James Kirk?"

Ambassador Spock's lips quirked a small smile. "Jim was t'hy'la."

Spock sat up straighter while heaving an internal sigh of relief. "So it is true?"

"You have reason to believe that your Jim is also t'hy'la to you?"

"We touched accidentally. I do not believe we have ever had skin to skin contact except for the time when—"

"You were quite preoccupied," Ambassador Spock finished for him.

"Precisely. I have no words to adequately describe the sensation."

"It is a unique experience," the ambassador agreed.

"I must admit that I am conflicted."

"What troubles you?"

"My Jim," Spock began, wondering at his show of possession, "is openly promiscuous, and I have no knowledge if he would be willing to enter a relationship with a male."

"My Jim was the same. Much of what he presented to the majority was not really who he was. His past was troubled and most of the negative qualities he exhibited were defense mechanisms."

"It is logical that this is the case for my Jim as well. I will speak with him soon."

"As always, I shall say good luck."

"And this time I am truly grateful."


	5. Chapter 5

The evening passed uneventfully, but early the next morning Uhura informed Jim that the Romulan transmission had been successfully decoded. He commed Spock and told him to meet the two of them in conference room B.

"It was a brief message. Out of context, we can't be sure what it means, but the whole transmission was 'We must concentrate our power on preserving our race. Resources will not be squandered without warrant.'" Uhura explained.

"That really doesn't tell us much," Jim said, "Spock, do you have any ideas?"

"It is possible that the Romulans have learned that their star may go supernova within their lifetimes and have decided to engage their powers in more fruitful pursuits than war."

"That would be the preferable scenario."

"Indeed."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. We might as well head to the bridge."

Both the captain and the commander missed the assessing glances they were receiving from the communications officer. She watched the hand on Spock's shoulder linger longer than it normally would on any other friend. With a bittersweet smile, she observed that Spock made no protest to the contact, merely nodding as he rose from his chair. Uhura followed behind them on the way to the bridge wondering how long ago they had taken to walking so close together that their arms would brush.

On the bridge, Jim outlined the plan of action for the crew. "Now that we're here, all we have to do is continue to monitor for any disturbances or potential damage. Sulu, keep us on a parallel course with the neutral zone. Lieutenant Uhura, contact all starbases in the area and request status updates."

"Yes, sir." "Aye, Captain." Uhura and Sulu, respectively, responded.

"All departments continue to report no new information, Captain."

"Thanks, Spock."

Within the hour, all starbases had reported no damage and no new sightings of Romulan ships.

"Captain," Spock stated, "there are slight distortions in sensor readings. The distortions seem to be occurring on a continuous path that is headed in our direction."

"On screen."

"There!" Chekov exclaimed as the sensor readings were displayed. "Did you see zat, Keptin?"

"Yes, Chekov. A cloaked bird of prey perhaps?"

"That is a logical assumption, Captain," Spock answered.

Moments later a Romulan bird of prey decloaked in front of them.

"Well, that settles the speculation," Jim said quietly.

"Should we raise shields, Captain?" Sulu inquired.

"Not yet."

"Captain, we're being hailed," Uhura declared.

"Open a channel."

"Enterprise, this is the Romulan Commander Maiek Khellian."

"Commander Khellian, this is Captain James Tiberius Kirk. What brings you out of Romulan territory?"

"I assure you, Captain, we have no hostile intentions. It has recently become known that Romulus's star may go supernova. The senate is aware of the situation surrounding the acquisition of this information. I request verification for the rumor that the Romulan ship that attacked the Federation was from the future. Also, I would like offer my condolences for your losses. The ship was not from the Empire. I grieve with thee. It is said that the members of this ship, you especially, Captain, fought with great courage."

"Thank you, Commander. The Enterprise crew performed quite admirably if I do say so myself. As for the rumor that the Narada was from the future, that is true. Ambassador Spock of Vulcan, who informed us of the demise of his timeline's Romulus, was also from the future."

"Is it also true that Spock is your first officer? He may verify his counterpart's claims."

"Spock is my commander; however, he and the ambassador are not the same person."

Spock moved from his station to stand behind the captain's chair as he was brought into the conversation.

"It is known that Vulcans do not lie."

"I am only half-Vulcan," Spock volunteered, "and my captain is not a liar."

"I did not mean to accuse him of any falsehood. Our government is in conflict over the issues at hand. I decided to do something about the matter. If I am to be punished, I would like sufficient evidence for my case."

"That is logical. I can vouch for my future counterpart's claims. However, the Narada incident has changed the course of time, and what happened in his reality may not occur in ours. The life cycle of stars is, of course, a constant. It would be wise to be prepared for all the possibilities."

"I agree," Maiek continued, "This is a main point of divergence in the Senate. The traditional side sees no reason to seek help. We are not naturally a very trusting people, and we embrace our warlike tendencies. I am a soldier, but the problems at hand are better settled by scientists. I can see this, and I do not fight it as the old ones do. I believe that peace with the Federation is the best course of action."

"We can give you contact information to initiate diplomatic relations," Kirk offered.

"I would appreciate that."

"We'll contact Starfleet and inform them of the situation. If both sides decide to pursue diplomacy, it is likely that any interactions would take place at a neutral location. I could see what I can do to be the ship that escorts you."

"I thank you, Captain. I think, James T. Kirk, that we are one of a kind. We are warriors and equals. I can call you friend."

"I hope we can keep it that way," Kirk said, "Communications has just finished sending you the necessary information. Are you getting it?"

"Yes, Captain," Khellian replied before closing the connection, "Until we meet again."

"That went surprisingly well," Kirk said quietly, letting out a long breath. "How long before shift ends?"

"No time at all, Captain," the Beta shift commander responded as he came on to the bride.

"Thank you, commander. Everything should be quiet this shift. We managed to mitigate the Romulan situation, but we have yet to receive new orders."

"Yes, sir."

The turbolift emptied of more Beta shift crewmembers reporting for duty, and Jim wandered down to Sickbay to force Bones to have lunch with him.

When Spock's relief arrived, he went to his quarters to meditate, rising only when he heard the captain return to his own quarters.

…

"Hey, Spock. Come in."

"Permission to speak freely, Captain."

"We're off duty, Spock. You can speak as freely as you want, and call me Jim."

"Jim," Spock amended but hesitated. "I do not know how to tell you this."

"In my experience, Spock, when something is difficult, the easiest way to get through it is just to go for it."

"I would like to attempt an explanation of the event between us approximately two days ago, but first, I believe it would be appropriate for me to make a confession."

"Okay," Jim encouraged.

"Ca- Jim, I am attracted to you beyond the bounds of friendship. The response resulting from our contact in the turbolift is one that displays the compatibility of our minds, an important aspect of a Vulcan's search for a mate. The electricity of the touch indicates that the reaction was uniquely strong. I can not surmise your preferences in the matter, and I-"

Jim knew that Spock was basically saying that he didn't know if Jim liked him back in a nervous I-am-a-Vulcan-and-I-do-not-get-nervous way, and he found that it was very cute. Jim wanted to interrupt him but wasn't sure what Spock would be okay with him doing. "Leap without looking." The former-captain Pike's words echoed through his consciousness, breaking his indecision. He stepped closer to Spock, extending his first two fingers as he raised his arm.

Spock was taken aback and stopped talking. How did Jim know this gesture? He had clearly taken the time to research Vulcan culture, which could only mean one thing. _Jim Kirk cared_. About Spock. Jim Kirk had actually cared enough _to try_. _For Spock_. After a moments pause, Spock accepted the offered Vulcan kiss, the spark between them flaring at the contact of their fingers. Jim sighed, and Spock felt his satisfaction. He also felt relief, a mixture of Jim's and his own. The sensation was peculiar but pleasant.

"I feel it too," Jim said quietly, "and I like you too." As Jim drew away, Spock could sense his happiness but also felt that Jim was not fully content.

"Is there something you want, Jim?" Spock asked curiously.

"I want to kiss you," he said, and, as Spock inclined his head in confusion, clarified, "the human way."

"I believe that would be acceptable, Jim."

Jim smiled and took another small step toward Spock. He rested his hand against the Vulcan's chin, his fingers just below his curving ear, far from the points he yearned to touch, to steady him. He brought their lips together gently with a barely brushing force. Spock's mouth slackened. This felt so good with Jim. It had never felt this way with Nyota. Jim kissed his bottom lip, now finding it slightly parted from the top one, and took the opportunity to graze his tongue lightly against Spock's. The Vulcan made a small sound and Jim stopped, not wanting to go too far for him.

"Are you okay?" Spock nodded as he made a point to regain his control.

"I take it you've never been French kissed before."

"No," Spock affirmed.

"And I imagine no one has ever told you how delicious your mouth is?"

"That would also be correct, Jim."

"It's delectable," he whispered. Jim surreptitiously placed himself in Spock's arms. The Vulcan's natural heat washed over him as their bodies touched.

"Jim?"

"Hmmm?"

"Before this progresses too far, I have to warn you that Vulcans do not take relationships lightly."

"I kind of inferred that, Spock," Jim answered against his shoulder, "I know my reputation proceeds me, but it's not completely deserved. I was a little bit of a whore at the academy, but I've matured a lot since then. I've had to and that's not a bad thing. And, in all honesty, I've had sex with another person twice since becoming captain officially, and that was during shore leave when I was thoroughly drunk. I can't bring myself to touch anyone else without a ridiculous amount alcohol in my system. Not even when I want to. The last time I tried, I realized that I was looking for something I wasn't going to find in a bar. You." Jim looked up into Spock's liquid brown eyes. "I want to be with you Spock. Seriously."

"Shore leave was four months ago," Spock noted.

"Yeah," Jim agreed, laying his head back on Spock's chest.

"Jim?"

"Spock?"

"With another person?"

Jim looked up at Spock again, this time in confusion. A cocked eyebrow was all he got in response before he realized what Spock meant.

"I can't help the dreams I have about you Spock." Without meaning to, Jim's mind conjured up images from those particular dreams.

"Fascinating," Spock said.

Jim's eyes widened. He'd forgotten that he was in the arms of a touch telepath. "Oh, yeah."

...

I have plans for later, perhaps a lot later, that will probably involve some Tarsus IV. I don't know what to do between now and then though. Thanks again for the reviews and the encouragement. If you have any suggestions or requests, I wouldn't be adverse to contemplating them, though I won't make any promises! I'm thinking about bringing in an oc, too. She won't be a big, plot-revolutionizing deal. I think she'll blend well with everyone. She might even hook up with Bones, but it also won't be a big deal. This will remain about Jim and Spock.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a direct continuation of the last chapter, and the next chapter will be a direct continuation of this chapter. Have fun!  
Thanks and extra thanks to MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Banbi-V, naruke3176, and crazikido2 for their multiple reviews.

...

"Jim, I am not sure how to proceed."

"What do you mean, Spock?"

"If we were both Vulcan, it would not be inappropriate to expect to be bonded to you early in our relationship. However, as you are human, I fear that would be an imposition on your freedom. It is unusual for a Vulcan to engage in a physical relationship without a bond, but I believe that I will forgo that demand for a time when you are prepared to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Spock, you don't have to do that," Jim said, pulling back to look into Spock's eyes. "Being married to you would not be an imposition on my freedom."

"A Vulcan marriage bond can only be removed in a long and difficult process that may involve the death of one or both of the individuals."

"I know, Spock. I talked to the future you. I would have no intentions of divorcing you. Being with you like that would actually be pretty liberating for me."

"What did he tell you?"

"You've already told me most of what he said. He didn't want to make you angry by telling me too much. He also explained that he was with his Jim. Don't be mad, Spock, please."

"I am not angry, T'hy'la." Jim's face broke into a large, genuinely happy smile that dazzled Spock a little.

"He explained the concept of t'hy'la to you as well, I see."

"Am I really t'hy'la to you?" Jim whispered. There was a desperate longing to his voice that was terrifying.

"That is the only explanation that makes sense to me, Jim. May I ask what you meant when you said that being married to me would be liberating to you?"

"It's hard to explain in words, Spock," he answered slowly, "Having you in my mind would mean that you would really know me right?"

"Yes, t'hy'la."

Jim smiled again but remained very serious. "No one has ever really known me, Spock, or loved me for who I really am. I think it would be nice to have someone that did. Bones is the closest there is to that, but he doesn't know everything. He loves me in his own way, but it's not the kind of love that can fix all the broken places in me."

"You are beautiful, Jim," Spock said. He kissed Jim lightly and pulled him more tightly into his arms.

"Thanks, Spock, you're beautiful too. You really don't have to sacrifice your culture for me. I can wait until we bond to have sex with you."

"I would not deny you something that is healthy for you physically, emotionally, and mentally, and is also something I desire. I am half human. It would not be a concession."

Jim laughed. "If you wanted to sex me up, Spock, you could just say so."

"Jim, simply holding you like this is a pleasure so great I could not begin to describe it. Joining our bodies is almost inconceivable to me, but I would be a liar if I could not admit that it excites me."

"I'm a really lucky bastard. I should be dead many times over, but I'm not. Instead, I have the best job in the universe, and the best man in the universe, who I happen to love with all that I am, loves me back. I don't know what I did to deserve this."

"Jim, you said that you were broken. I find that it is an appropriate term for myself as well. I have never fit in anywhere. On Vulcan I was too emotional. On Earth I am not emotional enough. Neither culture has truly accepted me. I struggle internally almost constantly to find a balance between the two halves of myself. There are a few people that have seen me and embraced what they saw. You are one of those people, and I am lucky that you love me."

"Maybe, Spock, just maybe, our pieces will fit together."

"I think they will, T'hy'la."

"I know since you're a big, strong Vulcan and everything, you could probably stand here forever, but your human thinks we should continue this in a seated position."

"Of course, Jim," Spock assured as Jim lead him to the small sofa against the far wall next to his bookshelf.

Spock sat next to the armrest, and Jim curled up against him, leaving ample room for him to put his arms around him again. Spock happily obliged him, and allowed the fingers of his other hand to brush lightly along Jim's cooler digits in a display that would be considered lewd in public.

"Is that like the Vulcan version of making out?"

Spock looked down at him, and Jim saw the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "Essentially, yes."

"Is it weird that this feels good to me even though I'm not telepathic?"

"It is unusual. I do not believe that most humans would be able to experience it; however, I am glad that we share this."

"Me too. Did you see everything I thought earlier?"

"I saw several images that I would not fully understand without your explanation. I can teach you to shield things you do not wish me to see."

"I don't mind, but that would be good for classified information from Starfleet that I'm not allowed to talk about. Some of the things you might have seen are things I do want to tell you about, but I'm not sure I can right now."

"I understand, t'hy'la."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Jim burst out, saying, "Spock! What is your father going to say?"

"I contemplated this. He may not approve, but he will endure what makes me happy. Also, it is quite illogical to deny t'hy'la, and I will tell him as much."

"I make you happy?"

"Yes, Jim, you do."

"You make me happy too." Jim beamed, and his beautiful smile was partially infectious. Spock allowed a small smile that was bigger than any Jim had ever seen from him before. "When are you gonna tell him?"

"I would like you to be there with me, if you do not mind. He may have retired from his work by the time we finish dinner. Perhaps we can do it then."

"I'm okay with that. Speaking of dinner, I want us to tell Bones about us, if you're cool with that."

"He is your best friend, I would not expect you to keep this information from him. I intend to tell Nyota, but I believe it will be best to wait for a time."

Jim's head practically snapped up. "Oh, shit, Spock! When did you break up with her? Is everything okay?"

"I discussed what happened in the turbolift with her that day. She understands, but I know that she is more upset than she will admit. We agreed to remain friends, but I am reluctant to reveal our involvement so soon."

"Oh, God. I hope she doesn't kill me."

"It would be illogical for her to do so if it is her intention to have an amicable relationship with me. I could not forgive the murder of my t'hy'la."

Jim kissed his forehead, and as he started to settle down again, his stomach gave a quiet grumble. "I guess that means it's time to call Bones."

"Call?"

"An old expression," Jim explained as he went to his desk and flipped the communications link open. "Kirk to Sickbay."

"Hey, Jim. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Bones. Spock and I wanted to talk to you. I figured we could do dinner. Do want to come to us or do you want us to come to you?"

"I was about to head your way anyway, Jim. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, Bones. Bye for now." Jim flipped the link shut and turned back to Spock. "Get what you want, love. I'll move the table and chairs."

A trickle of warmth blossomed inside Spock at the endearment. He requested a salad from the replicator, and brought it to the table that Jim had already finished moving. Jim joined him a moment later, having ordered for himself and Bones. He laced their fingers together over the table and delighted in the expression he earned from Spock. "I guess we can't hold hands, huh?"

"Certainly not in front of anyone else, Jim. Hand to hand contact is very distracting for Vulcans even when it occurs accidentally. With you, it is quite a bit more diverting."

Jim laughed. "Okay. We can't have you all ruffled in public."

"Short Vulcan kisses are not considered indecent for my race. To be fair, I believe the human way would also be acceptable if you feel the need to exhibit your affection for me in public."

"Not if it would make you uncomfortable."

"I wish for my human to be happy."

"Your human can be happy without embarrassing his Vulcan. It's unbecoming of a Vulcan to lie, so don't tell me you wouldn't be embarrassed, love."

The door alert sounded and Jim called, "Hey, Bones! Come in."

Bones came in and immediately began grumbling. "Headquarters wanted another crew eval even though it isn't on the regular schedule. I just finished them again, but you have to sign them off."

"It's not a big deal," Jim said as he took the data PADD and signed it.

"Thanks, Jim," Bones said as he sat down, referring to both the food and the signature.

"So, is Spock going to make an honest woman of you, Jim?"

"Wouldn't that require him making me dishonest first? And why do I have to be the woman? Why does there even have to be a woman? I think that question is totally unfounded. Except for the part where Spock and I get married, of course."

As Jim finished, Bones stopped trying to hide his laughter.

"I believe he was attempting to 'mess with you', Jim."

"And he makes it so easy," Bones gasped.

"Are you quite alright, Doctor?"

"I'm fine Spock. I just think it's great that you have Jim Kirk acting like a thirteen-year-old school girl over you."

Jim boxed Bones upside the head a tad more forcefully than might have been necessary.

"Hey, no need to get violent! I was just kidding."

"I know Bones, that's just what you get for insulting my manliness."

"You know, Jim, all kidding aside, I'm really proud of you." Bones glanced at Spock before continuing. "He's never taken anyone this seriously before."

"I guess there's really no need for us to let you know that we're together officially then?"

"You were holding hands when I walked in, Jim. That's like sex for Vulcans. I kinda figured it out after that."

"He is exaggerating," Spock remarked to Jim.

"Not by much," Bones snorted, "But I'm proud of you too, Spock, for coming out of your shell enough to do this. Which, again, is quite an achievement. You seem to be good for him, and Lord knows no one else could do it. You must have something the rest of the world doesn't."

"My heart," Jim whispered, but the romantic quality of his statement was slightly diminished as he had spoken in Klingon.

Bones did not know what Jim had said, but neither did he miss the affectionate gleam in Spock's eyes before he brushed his fingers across the digits of Jim's hand still resting on the table, or the way this simple touch completely distracted his best friend.

"I appreciate your approval, doctor," Spock replied.

"So, we're allowed to do that in front of Bones?" Jim queried.

"It hardly matters after what he has already seen. If it pleases you, I am not adverse to the indulgence."

"It pleases me," Jim said quietly before Bones demanded the time from the computer.

"It's about time for my final check up for the night, so I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Bones said as picked up their dishes.

"Bones, you don't have to do that. I was going to…"

"I know, Jim. Shut up."

"Thanks Bones. Goodnight," Jim replied with a smile as he headed toward the door.

Spock simply replied, "Goodnight."

"You know, Spock, you could call me my name, if you wanted to," Bones said. He glanced back to emphasize his point.

"I shall endeavor to do so in the future… Leonard."

"Wasn't so hard now was it?"

Spock gave his almost-smile and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay. You still want to talk to your dad?"

"It must be done. It would not do for him to find out from anyone beside myself."

"Yeah, you're right. These things get out." Jim took a deep breath and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"Jim?" Spock raised a questioning eyebrow to go along with his meaningful look.

"I guess I'm kind of nervous." Jim laughed at himself lightly. "I mean, I've already met your father, and my first impression wasn't… ideal."

"It was necessary at the time. As a full Vulcan he would not hold a grudge as it would be illogical. If I am over it, he should be as well."

Jim laughed and took another breath. "Okay. Let's do this."

They sat down together at Jim's desk, and as they waited for Sarek to answer the transmission, Jim asked, "Can we tell the older you, too?"

"I believe the news would please him."

The link was picked up on New Vulcan, and Spock requested his father.

"Greetings, Spock," Sarek said. He was still dressed in his formal ambassador robes. He noticed Jim a second later and inclined his head. "Captain Kirk."

"Father, are you well?"

"I am adequate. I have only just returned from a conference. I return your query."

"I am well. However, there is a matter we wished to inform you of personally."

"Is the news Federation business or of a personal nature?"

"It is personal, Father. Jim and I have entered a romantic relationship." Sarek raised an eyebrow, but Spock continued before he could speak. "I know that our bonding could be seen as illogical as we as a race face extinction, but it is highly unlikely that I would be useful in the ventures of reproduction due to my genetics. I wish for your blessing, though I know you may not approve. If that is the case, I will apologize beforehand for going against your will, but I love him, father. He is t'hy'la, and I will have no one else."

Jim gazed at Spock. His open, but very Vulcan, defiance was a thing to be awed. Jim felt several emotions he couldn't completely identify knowing that Spock was defending him.

"Be calm, my son. The change in your status was sudden. I was simply unprepared. I would not ask you to leave the man you love, though I understand your protectiveness. I also know what it is to love a human. Discovering t'hy'la is a singular opportunity that would be illogical to renounce. I rejoice with thee."

"Thank you Father. I am grateful."

"Me too," Jim piped up though still quieter than normal.

"There is no need to be apprehensive of me, James," Sarek said, "It is not in your nature to be subdued. May it be a comfort for you to know that there is no logic in disapproving of my son's t'hy'la."

"Thanks, sir," Jim replied. He perked up after this and smiled like a ray of sunshine designed to melt Spock's insides.

Sarek noticed his son's reaction to the man sitting next to him and was pleased. Perhaps Spock would find his balance.

"Do you intend to set a bonding date?"

"There is still much we need to discuss. I simply wished to inform you of our relationship in person."

"I appreciate your consideration, my son. Though it is not urgent, if you have nothing else you wish to discuss, I do require meditation."

"Of course, Father. Before you retire, would you connect us with Ambassador Silvok?"

"Certainly. I bid you both farewell. Live long and Prosper."

"Live long and prosper," Spock and Jim echoed.

"So, older you's new name is Silvok?"

"Yes, to avoid any confusion or further suspicion."

"Logical."

"Indeed."

When Silvok appeared on the screen, he greeted Jim first and inclined his head to Spock.

"So," Jim began, "We have some news."

Spock looked at Jim, who smiled encouragingly, before saying, "We are t'hy'la."

Silvok allowed his lips to morph into a full-blown grin while his eyes glittered happily. "Forgive an old man his sentimentality, but this is the most pleasing news I have received in many years. I wish you both the best. Perhaps your relationship will be smoother than the one I shared with my James. You do have considerable more time than we did to work things out."

As Silvok spoke, he composed himself again. "Is there anything you could suggest for us to avoid?" Jim questioned curiously. Between their chairs, out of the range of the view screen, his and Spock's hands tangled together.

"I would advise you both to come to one another with an open mind. Do not hide yourselves from one another. Neither your past nor your culture is going to compel the other to leave you," Silvok paused. "This may be embarrassing to you, young one, but if I had had someone to direct me, I would have wanted them to stress this point: your mate is not Vulcan. He has human needs, and you will both be more emotionally sound if you do not force him to stray."

"We have just had this discussion. I am willing to set aside the more orthodox of our views to accommodate both Jim's and mine own more human tendencies." If Spock had intended to continue, he did not have the opportunity with Jim's interruption.

"Back up a second. He cheated on you?"

"Several times. I cannot lay the blame solely on my Jim's shoulders. I acted with much fear and pushed him away at times when he needed me the most."

Jim was aghast. He caught Spock's gaze and said, "Consider it an order that if I _ever_ do that to you, you'll have me killed slowly."

"Jim…"

"I mean it, Spock." He addressed the Ambassador again, "I don't understand how he could cheat on you. _Why would he want to? _We've only been together for a few hours, but I can't even fathom wanting to be with another being in that way. He makes me feel things I never felt for anyone."

"His behavior does not unerringly reflect on you. You are very different people. Perhaps you will offer your Spock true fidelity in the way my Jim was unable to commit to me."

"Admittedly, I haven't been in very many relationships that fulfill the definition of the word, but I've _never _cheated. I would _hate_ myself."

"Though the circumstances are extremely unfortunate, perhaps this is because you lost your father. You were privy to a terrible sense of abandonment at a young age and as a result have cultivated an unshakeable loyalty."

"I am confident that we will be adept at working through our own difficulties as they come," Spock interjected.

Jim smiled. "I think you're right."

Jim's fingers slipped out of Spock's as he stretched, emitting a monumental yawn.

Silvok almost smiled again at this. "I will bid you both goodnight for the evening. I am required in the botany labs in the morning, and I must mediate."

"Farewell, Silvok," Spock said as Jim replied, "Talk to you later old man."

"I am grateful that you do not call me that."

Jim laughed. "Chess before bed?"

"Are you certain you are able to remain awake?"

"Yeah. If I went to bed now I wouldn't fall asleep. Do you want some tea?"

"That would be agreeable, t'hy'la." Spock admired Jim's profile as he stood at the replicator and felt content for the first time since the implosion of Vulcan.

Jim set down Spock's tea and leaned over to kiss him. Spock unconsciously arched his spine and tipped his head back to meet him. Spock's hair fell out of place, and when he pulled away, Jim was mesmerized by his half-Vulcan's beauty.

Forty-five minutes later, Jim was chasing Spock's king with his rook. "I'd say that this one is a draw."

"Indeed. Do you require rest now?"

"Would you stay with me?"

"Do you think that wise as we have yet to come to an agreement on the physical nature of our relationship?"

"I'll keep my hands off."

"Then I shall endeavor to do the same."


End file.
